


Glad You Came

by luta_comigo



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, F/M, Human Bill Cipher, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 04:25:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14417637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luta_comigo/pseuds/luta_comigo
Summary: Dipper Pines worked at a coffee shop in a small town far away from what he once called home. He was older now, in his 20s, and hadn't gone back to Gravity Falls in years. His sister was miles away, and they almost never talked. Dipper had been a mess ever since his great uncle, Ford, passed away. But maybe something might change once a mysterious one-eyed man stumbles into town.





	1. Chapter 1

Dipper's days go by slow and are always uneventful. The same old people come by each day, grab a coffee, maybe sit for a while, and then take off. The town was quaint, so it was almost never busy at the shop. Dipper had lived in this town for almost a year, to get his mind off Ford Pines. Diper looked up to his great uncle, and once he died, he just couldn't handle the grief. He wanted some time away from the world, though it ended up taking longer than expected.

The coffee shop was deserted as always, with the exception of a small rat hiding under a table, which definitely a violation of the health code; and Dipper, of course. The boy was almost too deep in thought to notice the unusual storm brewing outside that afternoon. He rushed to the window to watch the giant cloud fixed directly over the forest. Dipper had the urge to ditch the shop and do some investigating, but he had left that life ages ago. He shook the thought out of his mind, and went back to 'working.'

The storm vanished even more quickly than it had appeared. A few minutes after, Dipper received his first customer in hours. It was a tall and slender young man, with beautifully tan skin and an eyepatch over his left eye. His hair was a golden yellow, and his cheeks had a few freckles. Dipper's stomach dropped when he noticed the man's choice of clothing: A yellow and black tailcoat, a bow tie, and a small top hat that floated above his head ever so slightly. His smile was haunting, with his white teeth and evil eye. He spoke with a robotic and irritating voice, his hair turning a slightly lighter colour with every word.  
"Did you miss me, Pine Tree?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These chapters are gonna be short until we get some action probably but I'll try and update this every day or two

"Bill Cipher..." Dipper backed away from the strange man, accidentally hitting the wall behind him. 

"In the flesh." He smiled, leaning over the counter, eager to get closer to the boy. "Literally." He joked--the last time they had seen each other, Bill was a one-eyed, floating triangle with arms and legs. 

"H-how are you alive? You..." Dipper couldn't get the words out of his mouth. He could barely believe this was happening, they'd sacrificed so much to kill him, and somehow he's back. 

"Don't be scared, Pine Tree." Bill, the demon that had harassed Dipper when he was just a kid, was standing right in front of him, in a body that could over take him without even using his supernatural abilities. Dipper couldn't help but notice the size difference between them. Dipper hadn't been eating much, so he was thinner than a twig. He could barely move the coffee machine, let alone a demon 6 inches taller than him. 

"Get away from me." Dipper slid down the side of the wall, looking for a quick escape, though he knew there was none. 

"Hey, kid." Bill Cipher floated over the counter easily, moving towards Dipper. "I don't want to hurt you." 

Dipper stumbled to reach for a shield, a weapon, anything. But instead, he ended up tripping, falling back to the ground, knocked out. 


	3. Chapter 3

 

     Dipper woke up with a serious headache. He opened his eyes and wincing, noticed he was in his apartment. He hoped that this was all a dream, that he had just drank a bit too much the night before. Looking down, he realised he was in bed, but still wearing his work clothes: a polo, khakis, and an apron with his name tag. That wasn't the only thing that gave it away. There was a small, black top hat on the night table.

     Dipper sat up and looked around the room frantically, wondering if he should grab a knife from the kitchen or jump out the window. It was only an 8-story drop, after all. Just as he was getting out of bed, a face popped up in front of him. Tan skin, freckles, and fluffy blonde hair that was pulled down by gravity. Bill Cipher was floating upside-down in front of Dipper, with a huge smile on his face. 

     "Spiderman kiss!" He exclaimed in that eerie, robot-like voice. He went in with puckered lips, though Dipper reacted quickly and punched him square in the nose, causing the demon to fall out of the air and land painfully. 

     "W-what the hell man?!" He yelled, though the stutter made him feel weaker than he already was. 

     "You've got quite a punch there, Pine Tree." Bill said weakly, clutching his face. 

Dipper noticed the blood dripping out from the demon's nose, and realised that he wouldn't be able to get rid of Bill again. Though it would be hard, frankly damn near impossible, that wasn't the only reason. He was human. A human face, a human body, human _blood_. Not a monster.

     Looking back, the so-called-demon had taken the boy from the coffee shop and to his home to care for him. He even waited for hours until he woke up. If Dipper hadn't known Bill's past and what pain he'd caused--hell, he'd be making out with him right then. 

     "What are you doing here. Why have you come back." 

     "I came back...for you." Bill's voice was sincere. It barely even sounded like him. 

     "Cut the crap. Why are you here."

     "I love you."


	4. Chapter 4

     "You're kidding me, right?" Dipper took a step closer. "You _possessed_ me. You _tortured_ me. You tried to _kill_ me. That's not love!" 

     "Pine Tree...I'm sorry, okay?" 

     "Sorry isn't enough! Nothing will make me forgive you. So just leave already."

     "No. I won't leave until you know that I love you." Bill practically yelled between sobs. He wiped the blood onto his shirt and shakily stood up. 

     "I'm calling the police." Dipper shoved him out of his path and went to grab his phone. 

     "Damn it, Pine Tree." Bill's hair and clothes turned red. He seemed angry, not at Dipper, but himself. "Give me a chance, kid! Let me tell you my story!" He pleaded, getting down on his knees and crying harder.

     Dipper turned around and was swarmed with memories of their past together. This man may be dangerous, and if Dipper kicked him out, god knows what would happen. "Fine. One last chance. If you screw this up I _will_ kill you." Dipper tried to sound threatening but they both knew he couldn't kill Bill no matter how hard he tried.

     Bill ran over and kissed Dipper passionately, pushing the boy's head closer to his. His tongue went all through Dipper's mouth, making him feel uncomfortable, though his boner told a different story. 

     Dipper finally broke away after what seemed like hours. "Jesus Christ, Bill! Not so fast, damnit." He placed a hand on Bill's chest and he could feel his heartbeating. He didn't know why he gave Bill another chance. It's not like he's an ex that cheated on him, it's like he's a demon that terrorised Gravity Falls and mostly targeted Dipper. He couldn't gain anything from Bill staying with him.

     Yeah,  _maybe_ Bill would run off and kill everyone Dipper loved or cared about if he had kicked him out, but there was something else. Dipper was lonely. Wendy came to 'cheer him up' once a month, but he felt like that was out of pity. His feelings for her passed as he grew up a bit more. He just couldn't tell her. 

     Other than Wendy, no one ever visited. Not because they didn't want to, but because Dipper blocked them out. They didn't even know where he lived. 

     "Sorry, kid..." Bill said, his hair and clothes finally turning back to their original yellow colour.

     "You know what, screw it." Dipper pulled off his apron and pushed Bill to the bed, straddling him. He was actually slightly afraid of what he might see under Bill's clothes, but he really couldn't care less. He was full of lust and nothing else. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jesus fuck this is hard to write. I'm almost giving up on this

     "So." Dipper said, pulling the covers up to his chest. He turned to look at the yellow-haired demon. "I, um..." 

     "Pines, I think we should talk." Bill turned to his side and stared up at the boy. 

     "About what?" 

     "You're different." 

     "It's been almost 10 years, Cipher. Of course I'm  _different."_

"You were an awkward, book-loving freak. Now you're a lustful loner that just had sex with his worst enemy. What happened."

     "Nothing. Happened." 

     "Dipper, you need to talk to me. I want to help you." 

     "Ford died." 

     "I- I'm so sorry." Bill sat up, grabbing Dipper's hand.

     "Screw off. Don't act like you care." Dipper pulled his hand away and climbed out of bed. He put on some boxers and a tee shirt. 

     "I  _do_ care, Pine Tree. Now please, let's just talk." Bill got out of bed and yawned. 

     "I don't want to talk." Dipper picked up something from his desk and placed it in his mouth. 

     "A cigarette? You smoke?" Bill tugged Dipper by his elbow and took the cigarette out of the boy's mouth. "What happened to the cute little boy I used to mess with?" 

     "You left him." Dipper's comment seemed to hurt the demon a bit. 

     "You're...You're upset about  _that?"_

     "I mean I may have had a tiny crush on you back then, but you wanted to  _destroy the world."_

     "Actually-" Bill stopped himself to let Dipper continue.

     "I just really wanted you to be...well...like this. I wish you'd come back earlier." 

     "Well, you did kill me. It's not very easy to come back from the dead." 

     "Bill I-..." Dipper put his hands on the blonde man's cheeks. "I want you to help me..."

     "Really?" Bill's entire face lit up. He kissed Dipper again, this time, much more passionately. 


End file.
